super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta-Formers
Because some bored people on the internet decided to make robot versions of themselves and I agreed to make a page for it. Good Guys - Userbots * Sol - Solimus Convoy: Leader of the Userbots, a large powerful bot, though he tries to be calm and zen at all times, his fiery disposition often leads to him unleashing his fiery power on his foes. Transforms into a truck like vehicle with a trailer that turns him into a jet. * Amir- Armor Magnus: Sol's security chief. He wields the powerful Ban Hammer, sometimes with reckless abandon. Transforms into an armored vehicle. * Lunar: Transforms into a fighter, using * CBeard - Calamitous Beta: * CDR: Transforms into a car like vehicle. Favors his shoulder cannons. Serves as a strategist. * Z: A Beast former who turns into a large mechanical cat. He has powers over a shadowy energy, and seemingly other mystical powers. * Zhu -Zoom: Transforms into a high speed car, has a love of magic tricks, the knowledge of which he uses to 'disappear' on friends and foes alike. * Furno: A young bot anxious for battle, who transforms into a robotic firebreathing dimetrodon. Despite his alternate mode, he is not a fool, having good battle instincts. * Kit - Medkit: The medic of the group, who is constantly complaining. He mainly runs the medical bay as opposed to major operations. Wishes to get out into the field more often. He does know first aid. Transforms into a fox robot, with a tail that splits into nine mechanical limbs and tools. * Sentinel: Transforms into a radar dome, this paranoid bot serves in as the communications officer, where his paranoia has made him also double as the security officer to a degree and an expert in encryption. * Flurr - : A young bot who transforms into a penguin like creature, his main weapon is an ice gun. * pending Bad Guys - Hereticons * Psycosid -Psycho-Zed: Transforms into an armored with a powerful speakers to generate cringe waves to incapacitate his foes. Has poor security standards. * Daotron: The twisted scientist who transforms into a sword, which has to be used by other people. ** Dao Drones: Dao's rust drones, they lack the ability to transform. * Zenon: A triple changer who doubts the cause. * G-Warrior: A beast-former that transforms into an unspecified carnivorous dinosaur. Starscream of the group but very sycophantic. * Blue/White: A mech with two robot mods, representing his split personality. His vehicle mode is an asymetrical blue and white car. * C-Waggler: Transforms into a robotic dog creature, a narcissistic bot, with delusions of power. His only real power is generating a force field. * Machete: A mad swordsman, Machete is a sadist and a fiend, with a love of sword play. He transforms into a jet and uses his wings, in robot mode, as swords. * Mass Ray: The hereticon ultimate warrior, or at least he was supposed to be. He is a raving mad lunatic controlled, barely, by a few key words. He is awakened by the word 'Jack', and setup his enemies by the word 'Gaia', and restrained by a word only Daotron knows. He transforms into a robotic kaiju like form within which he does his most damage. * Silver Fish: A base mech that transforms into a fish shaped submarine. * Pending Others * Yerm: An eccentric merchant and information broker whose ware often not that useful, and the information he finds is often trivia. How he wound on up on the planet is not exactly clear. * Akre: Called the Mad Sage, transforms into both a tank like vehicle and a large jet fighter. Bears a super spark like Solimus and Z, and has the power to warp space-time around him, in his 'Chaos Field'. * Convoys: Bearers of the Talisman after the Ancient Convoys disappeared. They have historically been rulers of homeworld for religious reasons. However before the war many who claimed the title were false kings who the Talisman had rejected. ** Icarus Convoy: The Convoy before Solimus, like those before him, he did not carry the Talisman and was a tyrant with an expansionist agenda that divided his people. Ironically he would also attempt to forcibly access the power of the Talisman. ** Archimedus Convoy: A scientist, he is also called the heretical convoy, for he denounced the architect and all spiritualist beliefs. Icarus came to power by overthrowing him. Like his immediate successor, he also was rejected by the Talisman, whether this was before or after he tried to disassemble it is unknown. It is believed he did this to gain access to is reported life giving powers. ** Helios Convoy: The last convoy before Solimus to bear the Talisman. He was a wise bot who lead his people though he was very much a traditionalist. His death is marked by conspiracy and rumored to have been orchestrated by Archimedus to gain the Talisman. * Ancient Convoys: The ancient convoys, who proceeded the line of Talisman bearers, they are figures of legends, some of which conflict. How and why they left is often debated, while some doubt they even existed. ** Solar Convoy: Convoy of the Forge, the Scientist and Producer of Energy. He was known as a smith and the one who forged the Talisman from the Architect's divine flame. The flaming patterns on all later Convoys is attributed to him. ** Necro Convoy: Convoy of the Shadows, who was said to prefer a beast form, and used the mystical arts. ** Extropy Convoy: Convoy of Change, the Master of Shapes. The art of transformation itself is attributed to him. He is often portrayed as a mass of parts and eldritch, as he had no set alternate mode. ** Agito Convoy: Convoy of the Sciences and Arts, the Scholar. Culture, art, science and such are attributed to him. ** Luna Convoy: Convoy of the Stars, the moons and navigation, the Navigator. Space travel, navigation, and the first FTL Drive are attributed to her. ** Hammer Convoy: Convoy of Law, the Planner and Arbiter. Law, organization, punishment and public order are associated with this Convoy. He was known for his powerful 'Magnus Hammer' from which the law enforcing, hammer wielding Magnus Order derive their name. All members bear the Suffix 'Magnus' ** Tsuru Convoy: The Leader, little is known about him save that he commanded the other Convoys. * The Great Architect: Often just called 'The' Architect, he is the creator deity of the bot, often associated with sun, fire and light imagery. The Talisman was believed to channel his divine power to bestow Convoyhood on those that bore it, and that the Talisman chose based on their standards. The great computer Axion, also a force of new life, was also believed to his creation. * Pending Story Premise As race of robots march towards the end of their days, they come across secrets from the days of their dawn. Episodes * Episode 1: On to the Forge ** The Userbots and Hereticons crash land on a strange world where they begin to war again. * Episode 2: Streets of Gold ** The two groups find themselves drawn to a golden city, where they learn more about the history of the planet, and even their own race. * Episode 3: Sins of the Designers ** Seeking an edge the Hereticons unleash their Ultimate Warrior, while Solimus learns certain truths about his past and his present * Episode 4: Long Shadow over The Assembly Line. ** With the truth about the Convoys out, the final battle approaches as cosmic forces fight for the future of the planet and the species. Category:Series Category:Fan Event